Shopping with the Doctor
by bytheseaside
Summary: Rose needs to do some shopping, but the Doctor is less sure about it.


**Spoilers – **No real ones.**  
Characters –**Rose, Ten**  
Summary – **Rose needs to do some shopping, but the Doctor is less sure about it.**  
Disclaimer – **Not mine.**  
Notes – **On her wishlist, Wiccagal1996 asked for Rose/Doctor smut in a changing room. 

On a side note, this does scrape very close against the edge of the M borderline – you have been warned.

* * *

"Aww, do I have to?" the Doctor whined doing his best puppy dog eyes. At least Rose assumed that was what he was trying to do, and god knows, grown man or not, he was sexy when he was pouting. Still, as much as she wanted to drag him off to her room and have her wicked way with him, there were some things that had to come first.

"Yes! Doctor, I need some new underwear!"

"The wardrobe room—"

"I'm not wearing something out of the wardrobe – I don't know where it's been!" And a lot of the underclothes she'd found in there looked like something out of a torture chamber. Rose shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know why you wear the terrible things! They're killing you, you know, Rose. By slow degrees, cutting of circulation to your extremities. You'll live longer without them." Now, he was trying to be authoritative, and reasonable, but Rose wasn't having any of it. While she certainly appreciated his 'lack of underwear wearing' attitude, she wasn't quite ready to take up the same stance. Besides, she had good reason to believe despite his arguments that he liked seeing her in her underclothes: a bit of black lace and he'd do anything she said.

"No, Doctor, you promised," she said firmly.

"But…but…but…" In his anxiety, the Doctor was practically hopping up and down.

She held out her hand, sweeping her eyebrows up, and reluctantly he wrapped his fingers around hers. She smiled at him to let him know she was pleased with him and led him out of the TARDIS.

They were parked in a dark alley, which was pretty standard, but beyond that the street was sunny and bright, and people moved about their mid-week business without noticing the young couple that was wandering along the street. If they'd bothered to look carefully they would have seen that the young woman was cheerfully swinging on the hand of the man, but that he was practically dragging his feet.

Luckily, the Doctor had never been one to draw out his sulks, there were too many interesting things for him to look at, and he was soon chatting happily to Rose about the sights and sounds around them. She was content to listen and occasionally ask a question, this was when she loved him most. He loved to talk – and talk he could, a mile a minute – and sure, most of the time she had no idea what he was talking about, but she loved to let the sound of his voice wash over her.

When they reached the shop, he stopped abruptly, with a wary eye on the door, rubbing the back of his neck and looking awkward. Rose reflected that men the universe over were exactly the same. They liked lingerie when it was on a woman, but bring them to the shop and they didn't know how to cope.

"I'll just wait here?" he asked, almost pleading.

"No, I'm not leaving you where you can get into trouble." She pulled him into the shop after her, and was pleased to see it was almost empty, barring two very bored-looking shop assistants. The two women perked up when they saw the Doctor; one of them even had the audacity to eye him over. Glaring at her until she looked away, Rose dragged the somewhat paralysed time lord over to a nearby stand and started looking at the selection there. The Doctor tried not to look at anything in particular.

Rose sighed and held up a bra and matching knickers for his approval. For the first time since entering the shop, his eyes settled directly on something, and Rose grinned, sticking her tongue between her teeth and waited. Like she hoped, his shoulders took on a less tense look as he assessed the set she had chosen, a frilly g-string and a bra that was almost as brief.

"Well, it's all right, I guess. But Rose, this would look so much better, and I think you'd find it much more comfortable," he picked a second set off the wrack and held it up for approval. Rose felt her grin widen.

Her Doctor wouldn't be held down by embarrassment for very long. And he was right, that set was much better, replacing the original one she'd picked up, she eyed the one in the Doctor's hands, checked the size and then decided to hold on to it. If that's the one he liked, well then, she'd certainly try it on…

They wandered around the shop, choosing various items to add to Rose's collection, and it turned out that for all his great reluctance the Doctor knew more than a little about underwear and what would look good on Rose. When asked, all he would say was that he did have a vested interest, after all. The whole time, Rose was aware of the shop assistants, who had initially approached them and asked if they needed help, but had been chased off by Rose's glare and the Doctor's bemused denial.

With a large stack of lingerie, they headed into the changing room, tall, slender rooms, which instead of doors had long velvet curtains, heavy with fake ambience. The Doctor gave Rose a pleading look as he took a seat in the fashionable, but uncomfortable arm chairs provided just for boyfriends and husbands. But, he was distracted almost immediately, and started poking at the magazines provided, before becoming absorbed in some rag proclaiming: "I had an alien threesome".

Steadily, Rose made her way through the pile she and the Doctor had collected from the shop, sorting them into piles of 'keep' and 'return'. About halfway through, concerned with the lack of noise coming from outside the changing room, she stuck her head out and was relieved to see that he hadn't moved, but was trying to balance his sonic screwdriver on his nose. _Really, you can't take him anywhere _ But she had to admit she was impressed with this new found ability to sit in the same place and wait.

Dressed down to only her knickers, Rose stood in the changing room and held up the item she'd been saving for last. This was one thing the Doctor hadn't seen, she'd managed to tuck it away while he had his back turned; she was hoping that he wouldn't see until they went to bed that night. She'd chosen it specifically to show him that lingerie shopping could be a very productive way to spend an afternoon, and she was looking forward to seeing his reaction to her it. Maybe then, shopping would happen a little more often.

She slid the item over her head and let it slide down until it settled on her shoulders, flowing around her. She was enchanted with the way she looked in the mirror, it wasn't that often that she got to wear something so…sexy…the life she led didn't really allow. Usually, Rose couldn't care less, but sometimes…well, a girl liked to look good for her lover. And herself.

Grinning at her own reflection, Rose twisted both ways to make sure that this was really what she wanted to get. And it was, oh, it was so what she wanted to get. If only to see the Doctor's eyes when he saw it on her.

Rose was grinning right up until she realised she'd become tangled up, and that she wasn't going to get untangled anytime soon, not without help. Now all she could do was regard the mess with frustration and a little embarrassment. With a heavy sigh, she stuck her head out of the curtain to look for the Doctor. For one heart-stopping minute, she didn't see him and she thought she was going to have to save him while still tied up in a piece of sexy lingerie. But then she spotted him having a very serious conversation with one of the shop assistants about a padded bra. The girl was just staring at him wide-eyed, and nodding as the Doctor seemed to be analysing the size and shape of the bra, gesturing with those oh-so-gorgeous hands.

"Doctor!" she hissed, and the pair spun around.

"Rose!" he broke into a relieved smile, and hurried over to her. "Are you ready?" He was practically bouncing again with suppressed energy, and she felt a twinge of guilt for keeping him still for so long, and then a twinge of deeper frustration that she wasn't going to be able to surprise him that evening.

"A little help?" she asked, and stepped back for him to sidle into the changing room with her.

Standing behind her, hands on her hips, the Doctor looked her up and down in the mirror, not seeming to notice the great areas of uncovered skin. Apparently, he was too focused on the puzzle of trying to free her.

"What's this then? Is Rose Tyler being attacked by the underwear of doom? I don't remember seeing this on your pile." Maybe he was more aware of Rose's uncovered state than he was letting on, because he slid one hand from her hip, across her front to draw patterns on her stomach with a finger, tracing circles around her belly button.

"It was going to be a surprise," she said, feeling her lips turn down with disappointment. "For you."

"For me?" he asked, his hands both rose higher, and gently began easing the garment down. "But Rose, I don't think this would fit me…Besides," he whispered, "it looks much better on you." Rose rolled her eyes, but turned to look back at herself in the mirror. The filmy nightdress fell to mid thigh, deep blue and lined with creamy lace, it clung just a little to her hips and breasts. She had to admit that it looked better on her than it ever would on him. Especially given the look in his eyes right at that moment.

"Still," he murmured, stepping up close behind her, pressing into her back and revealing just how good he thought she looked in the nightdress, "if you really think I should wear it…" he broke off to nibble on her shoulder. Rose gave a brief thought to the fact that they were in a changing room, concealed from the world only by a curtain, but shrugged it off – wasn't like they could take it very far.

The Doctor's hands had somehow slid under the nightdress and were back on Rose's hips. "Arms up," he whispered in her ear and she obeyed. Carefully, he slid the garment over her head, easing it past her shoulders without getting tangled. He indicated the two piles, "Which one is keep?" Rose pointed to the one on the left, and he dropped the nightdress into it.

She reached for her clothes, but he stopped her. "I'm…" she began, but stopped abruptly when the Doctor hooked a finger in her knickers. "Those are mine," she whispered.

"I know," he smirked. "I just thought I'd show you why underwear are a bad idea." His gaze followed her raised eyebrow to the discarded nightdress. "Doesn't count."

"Yeah?" she whispered as his freehand came up and cupped her breast.

"No." He offered no further explanation, but instead stooped and tugged the underwear off. "Of course, you look best like this." They were still facing the mirror as the Doctor stood, and Rose couldn't help blushing, he was looking at her in the mirror, looking her up and down. As lacking in true privacy as they were – something that would usually turn her right off – she couldn't help feeling desirable, sexy even. It figured that he would be exhibitionist enough to find this a turn on.

"Doctor, this is a public place."

"Then you better be quiet." His hands were roaming all over now, and Rose knew she really should insist that they stop where they were doing, pay for her purchases and return to the TARDIS, but somehow she couldn't quite bring herself to. Especially not as those hands were dipping lower, and sliding between her legs to the dampness that was already starting to form.

She couldn't quite contain her gasp when his questing fingers hit the right spot. "Sssh," whispered the Doctor, we don't to be interrupted. Then he flicked her ear lobe with his tongue.

Rose turned in his arms to kiss him, and his fingers left a damp trail across her belly until the settled on her hips again. She liked kissing him, she really did, and there were times when she was sure that she could spend all of eternity doing just that. His lips pressed against her own, this tongue tangling with hers… But today was not one of those times, and evidenced by what was poking into her stomach, the Doctor agreed.

Fumbling between them, she undid his pants and pushed them off his hips as he backed her up against the wall. Distantly, as she stroked hot, hard flesh, Rose reflected that it was good that though the rooms might only be sealed by a curtain, the walls were solid enough to take the weight of two people, because that was what was going to happen.

It was awkward, Rose discovered, both of them were anxious and in a hurry, and couldn't quite fit themselves together. Eventually she managed to hook one leg around his hips, as he braced one hand against the wall, and pressed her bodily against it as support. His free hand then settled under her bum and gave her enough of a lift to wrap her other leg around his waist.

She could feel his hard length rubbing in the right places, but the angle was wrong. Using the wall for balance, and pushing her weight against his far too narrow hips, she managed to lift herself enough that she could, with a hand on his shoulder, and one between them, guide him inside. A couple more adjustments and a bit of wriggling by Rose, had them comfortably settled.

He tilted his head back to look at her, and she couldn't help smiling, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she nodded. Apparently the movement caused all of her to move, because his eyes closed, and his head dropped forward to her shoulder. Rose kept one hand on the wall to balance, and one around his neck. Something caught her eye and she looked straight across into the mirror at the blond girl wrapped around the dark-haired man. Their bodies seemed to give little shudders as the man thrust his hips upwards, and the woman pushed down to meet him.

Watching the pair in the mirror and feeling all the sensations herself was surreal, and incredibly erotic. She'd never even considered a mirror before, but now, Rose watched the reflected pair moving in time with herself and the Doctor, feeling the edge of pleasure creeping up slowly. The woman in the mirror kissed her lover, taking passion and love from his lips, and Rose felt it all, her eyelids fluttered, and Rose let her shoulders roll back as both women clutched at their lovers' shoulders.

"I love you," she mouthed at her reflection's lover, and her reflection mouthed at the Doctor. Neither man noticed.

Rose didn't notice too much more either, already her muscles were clenching and she could feel fine tremors rising through her. She let her head fall back with a soft thud against the wall. The Doctor's breath hitched once, twice, and then they were both riding a wave to the stars, TARDIS-less.

Back on Earth, Rose's legs struggled to support her once the Doctor set her down, and she put one hand on the wall that only moments ago had supported her back. The Doctor was straightening his clothes, doing up his pants, tucking in his shirt, he didn't bother with his tie, but then he rarely did. Rose just watched him for a moment, trying to catch her breath, cursing the particular genetic trait that allowed the Doctor to seem barely affected by something that left her weak kneed and breathless.

She stooped to start dressing herself, starting with her underwear, but over-balanced and into the Doctor's arms.

"Whoops!" she said, not being able to help the sloppy grin that was probably forming on her face right at that moment. She'd done it in a changing room, and she hadn't been caught!

He grinned back at her. "All right?"

"Oh yeah! You?"

"Oh, I'm brilliant! That was brilliant."

"Yeah, it was." She kissed him, briefly on the lips.

"Is everything all right in there?" a voice intruded and Rose jumped. Even the Doctor was surprised, turning a suspicious eye towards the voice on the other side of the curtain. "Can I help you with sizes at all?"

Rose took in a quiet breath. "Um, no, I'm good. He's just…helping me…decide…um…what I want." The Doctor's thumbs had found her breasts and Rose was feeling the desire rise again, but she doubted they'd get away with another bout of changing room sex, so she pushed him off.

"Stop that," she hissed, but couldn't help the smile that crept up on her lips in response to his wide grin. Times like these she knew she loved him, though she knew she would never tell him. The one time she'd tried, he'd brushed it off coolly and they'd not said anything since.

They left the changing room, hands clasped together, Rose resting her head against the Doctor's shoulder. It felt comfortable, and Rose was feeling particularly like touching him right now, being near his warmth; his scent filling her nose. The smell of sex probably clung to them, but Rose couldn't bring herself to care, not even at the stares from the shop assistants. There was no proof of what she and the Doctor had been doing – and she was almost sure that they'd been silent.

She dumped her selection on the counter, and waited for them all to be rung through, swiping her card without letting go of her lover. As he watched her purchases being placed in a bag, the Doctor grinned, tilting his head at the nightdress. "Oh, that is beautiful. I really like that one."

The shop assistant agreed, possibly looking a bit sour, and glanced sidelong at Rose, who felt her lips twitch in response. She didn't care how some might perceive her triumph; he was hers, and they'd just proved that. In a public place, no less.

Outside, the Doctor and Rose walked along the street, hands still clasped. Rose had one bag in her free hand and the Doctor had the other. It hadn't escaped her attention that he'd been very determined to carry the one with her nightdress. Apparently she'd chosen well with that one – perhaps it would really go a long way to proving to the Doctor that shopping was good!

"So, how do you know so much about women's underwear, anyway?" she teased him as they walked back to the TARDIS.

"Oh, you know, umm, live long enough and you see all sorts of things." If he'd had a free hand, he'd be rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Rose kept her best poker face on. "No, I don't know. What sort of things?"

"Well, I have seen my share of knickers…"

"Oh? Do tell." She was pleased at the dangerous note she managed to insert into her tone, as it clearly worked when the Doctor became even more uncomfortable than before. She loved it when she could get him to squirm. Yes, she was a jealous woman, but right here and now, she knew her place.

"Not on women…well, actually, there was that time…and…" he broke off staring at her. "You're teasing me! I don't believe it, you're actually teasing me. Rose Tyler, you are a bad girl! Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. Bad."

Taking a risk, she let her eyes dance as she responded. "You love it."

He didn't pause, just gave her a wide smile as he opened the TARDIS door and ushered her through the door.

* * *


End file.
